The Gakuen Story
by ThomygonTheEpicNerd
Summary: This is the story of an academy, Gakuen Hetalia, and the lives of its students. Look in the description, I fail. FIRST STORY PUBLISHED! DONT KILL ME OR I WILL HAUNT U WITH YOUR OWN FLAMES!
1. Ch 1- AUTHOR INTRO! IMPORTANT!

**Author's Intro**

**This is the story of an academy, Gakuen Hetalia, and the lives of its students.**

**Disclaimer for Story: **

**ME NO OWN HETALIA, OR IT WOULD BE THREESOMES OF YAOI.**

**Couples Key, Subject to Additions!**

**RC = Ruscan, FR = Felimano, AE= USUK, GP= Grussia **

**WARNINGS:**

**YAOI, BOY BOY RELATIONS, VULGAR, CRACK SHIT MOMENTS, SOMEWHAT HEAVY PROFANITY!**

**BYE! SMELL THE PORUPINE OF FUCKING REDBULL! FBDRBNMF FBDHNGBFYDNFGBHDTFOKMNN ZSDFascdvn LOL**


	2. Ch 2- Epic Nosebleeds & Sexy Teachers-RC

**Chapter **

**1**

**(RusCan)**

**Intro to the RusCan Chapters**

**This is the story of Matthew Williams. He is the nation of Canada, but you probably know that. You also probably knew he is almost never noticed, right? Every time he does get noticed he is treated like crap by his noticers. "Noticers"? Is that a word at all? Or am i creating shit up again? Anyway, Almost. There is a person that notices him, but he doesn't know that. But for some wierd reason, the nations have to go to this high schoool called Gakuen Hetalia. -Insert Hetalia Theme Music Here- **

**Note: I Will Call Matthew "Matvey" From Now On, Cuz I'm Awesome And Ur Not**

**PS_- we lololodndofodkwlkjanowcefori fjCycupcakeswefkwpfkp[wefkpwekffuCkyouioqencfdcsdc asbleh**

**PPS- {singing} BRIIIIIICKLEBEHRRYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY!**

**"Oh well," Matvey said as he closed his newly recieved locker, "A new year of CRAP, but now in an academy." He then shuffled his way down to the first floor where he staggered into Homeroom, which so happened to be empty- except for the teacher, that is. "Oh, hullo dere, zhu are..." A teacher with a mild Russian accent said, startling the blonde. "Oh, I'm Matthew Williams, though you probably will not notice me later on. Everyone does, even my old Middle School teachers did it." He said, not looking towards the teacher, with a blush from the shock he was going through. "Oh niet, vit uh face like zhors I'm suprized you gp unnodiced ad all. That was supossed to be a compliment, by the way." The russian teacher man said. **

**"Thanks Mister-" He froze as he looked up at the man's face. He knew he was bi, but he usually only noticed women. But this man was perfect- the hair was beautiful, his face was chiseled perfectly, his body, though hard to see the shape of because of the thick coat hiding it, was ripped and toned to par. But his smile was the straw that broke the camel's back. It made him melt like butter on a egg fried on hot asphault in 100 degree temperatures in the middle of July. In fact he induced a nosebleed. "Mr. Ivan Braginski, but most children call me Mr. Ivan... Oh God. Are zhu okay?" Mr. I said.**

**Matvey fainted, and Ivan picked him up bridal style and got a teacher to watch his class as he rushed him to the nurse, which was in another building. Go Figure. Matvey kept fading in an out of conciousness, and he managed t wrap hi arms around Ivan to help carry him, even though it seemed half of Ivan could carry him without any strain. Ivan combed Matvey hair with his hand, seeing as it was flying every which way. He tried to fix a curl that was sticking out, and noticed that it induced moans as if erotic to him.**_** 'He's so cute... No stop, you can't do this. It's wrong and illegal. But it is taboo, which is sexy. SHUT UP AND FOCUS ON HELPING HIM.' **_**Ivan battled with his mind as he got to the Nurse.**

**A/N: Ruscan chapter one done! **

**Notes:**

**Anything between "**_***********_** " is the actual story. In the title of the chapter you will see a title and initials except for the first one; RC = Ruscan, FR = Felimano (incest, i know), AE= USUK, GP= Grussia (more incest -nosebleeds to death,immortally revived-, Comment on which is which, yaoi-wise, idk), and more as my cruel pervy mind unleashes it.**

**R&R!**


End file.
